


Galatea!Bucky

by fannishliss



Series: action: Illustrations! [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Artist!Steve poured his heart and soul into his work.  How could he help but fall in love with Galatea!Bucky?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: action: Illustrations! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880965
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Galatea!Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pambot3000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/gifts).



> This pic is a gift for Pambot3000, who has earned Wizard status in Action Figure manipulation. :)  
> This piece is inspired by the artwork, [Pygmalion and Galatea](https://www.metmuseum.org/art/collection/search/436483) (1890), by the artist Jean-Léon Gérôme, at the Metropolitan Museum of Art.
> 
> Featuring Handsome!Steve as the Artist, and Gorgeous!Bucky as Galatea. :D
> 
> No photoshop!


End file.
